Dirty Little Secret
by Sins of Blood
Summary: Castiel Novak is a young 18 year old male, gearing up for his last year of college. He can see a future, with the love of his life, Dean but when he bumps into a smaller male but of bigger build, that all seemed to change, his future started to change. UK education system not US. Fluff, Yaoi probably no smut


**A/N I am from Britain and so I have used our education system and not the US one, sorry for any inconvenience**

 **Chapter 1**

Castiel walked into college hand in hand with his boyfriend Dean Winchester, who didn't actually go to College, but he was determined to walk Cass everyday to his college, Castiel didn't mind, he thoroughly enjoyed the time they had time together. He loved Dean and nothing was going change that, especially since he knew Dean had left his normal behaviour behind him just for Castiel.

It was the first day of his last year in education, and he was passing so far with flying colours, actually, probably top of hi class in most aspects alongside another young male around his age that he just couldn't remember the name of, he knew he used to be a big player in the school but that was until Lucifer, Cass's brother beat him down into submission a few years back, since then no one, not even Cass had batted an eyelid at the poor kid.

Turning to Dean as they reached the reception of his college, he smiled gently. "I think I will be okay from here Dean." He gave out a little laugh as he felt Dean's hand tighten in his own. Cass leaned in giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "I will be fine, it's not going to happen again, that was years ago when Lucifer was here, he is not any more, you need to stop worrying."

"Cass, that is not going to happen and you know it, you were hospitalised for a week because of that ass, I am making sure that doesn't happen again." Dean pulled Castiel into hug, with a sense of protectiveness in it. "I care too much for you, for that to happen again, I care Cass, I care so much about you, and I know you care about me too."

Cass smiled more, hugging Dean back tightly. "I love you too Dean, but I seriously need to go, I have tutor in a bit, don't worry, I have Balthazar there with me and maybe once I had finished here I could, uhhh visit you at work." He suggested. "I mean I don't have to, only if you want."

Dean pulled away but both of his hands gripped Cass's shoulders tightly. "Are you kidding Cass? Of course you can come and visit me." He smiled brightly.

Castiel, stared into his green eyes with his own pale blue ones, smiling faintly, nodding. "Then its a date, I will text you as soon as I am on my way, so you can get ready if you would like." He chuckled softly, he still felt nervous being like this with Dean since long before they started to go out, they were best friends and well then it was different in so many different ways, but Cass was the happiest he could be right now, and he knew they would _last._

Dean nodded, hugging Cass again. "Okay, that will be great, I will see you then, Sweetie, anyway, I should be going, I'm going to be late myself, I am sorry for holding you up so much." He chuckled softly, before pulling away, giving Cass a quick kiss before turning and walking away.

Cass brushed down his over coat, still smiling, he love the feeling Dean left him every time they were around each other, he turned on his heel, walking towards the stairs that led to the second floor. He started to ascend up the stairs when someone quickly pushed past him, making Cass fall into the stairs. "Hey, what is your problem?" Cass growled, standing up and brushing himself down, again.

The smaller male looked at him, he was dressed in all black and Cass tried to think where he remembered him from but he couldn't think of anywhere. "Ahhhh, Cassie, sorry about that sweetie, completely my fault, you forgive me?" The male smiled, his accent was something and Castiel couldn't pinpoint it anywhere really other than a bit British and then it clicked he was the male his older brother beat down into submission all of those years ago.

Cas rolled his eyes, looking at the wall. "Its forgotten." He mumbled, carrying on up the stairs.

The man smirked as Cass walked past him. "Its Crowley by the way, just incase you had forgotten." He smirked, it was a mischievous smirk but this man had that around him this whole time.

Cass rolled his eyes but headed on ignoring Crowley, he was not going to deal with him, he rather stay away, he didn't want to be in his brother's bad books again.

Crowley caught up to Castiel, walking alongside him without Cass's permission. "Have I done something wrong?" He asked, wondering why for no reason Cass was giving him the cold shoulder which he was still doing. "I mean I know you are the younger Brother of Lucifer and all but that doesn't mean you have to ignore me."

Cass looked at Crowley with a dark glare. "That is exactly what it means, Crowley, and I rather not coincide with the demon of the school, I may have not remembered your face but I remember the rumors Crowley, now please leave me alone." He grumbled, his voice low as he started to speed up.

Crowley stopped, sighing. "You know, you can't blame me for trying Castiel, anything that happens will be on your head." He shook his head, looking at the ground. "Frigging hell."

* * *

Cass finished his first day, he stretch before he stood up feeling a sense of relief of finishing the first day, the whole day he had been thinking about what happened that morning. He was hoping that would be the end of his and Crowley's encounters and there would be no more. He pulled out his phone, seeing a text from Dean and smiled. Opening the text up his smile instantly dropped.

'Hey Cass, sorry, we have been overrun with customers and I am going to be too busy to see you until I get out from work, maybe next time. '

He sighed heavily placing his phone back in his pocket. "Everytime I try…" He mumbled, he just couldn't understand why Dean wouldn't let him visit, he would always promise they could and then make a stupid excuse why he couldn't.

"You know you could always go there anyway." Crowley said who was reading over his shoulder the whole time. "Look at it this way, if it is overrun with customers you just leave and if its not then you can go and see why he won't let you near the place."

Cass looked at the short male, growling. "I don't need advice from you Demon." He mumbled, grabbing his bag and walking out the classroom.

Crowley chuckled and followed him out."I mean why not take my advice, its pretty good advice Cassie, I am not always malicious." He sighed, knowing Cass wouldn't believe him even though it was true, he had a heart.

"Crowley, I very much like to be alone right now, please can't you find someone else to bother?" Cass mumbled, not even looking at Crowley. He just wanted the shorter male to go away and not come near him again. That is all he wanted. _Or so he thought_

* * *

He had made it back to his home and was attacked by Gabriel as soon as he was inside. "Gabe, get off me, I am not in the mood for your tricks." He mumbled, trying to push his brother off him with no avail.

Gabriel, looked at Castiel and pouted. "What's up little brother?" He asked, concerned for his brother's mood. "Have you and Dean fallen out, do I need to play a really bad trick on him?"

Cass glared at him. "No its not that and don't you dare touch Dean!" He snapped before walking away from his brother and to his room but while he did this he did mumbled, "Its was only a little pesk, nothing I can't handle." Which obviously caught Gabriel's attention.

Cass finally made it to his room, shutting the door behind him and laying down on his bed, his feet dangling off since he still has his shoes on. He thought about dean and why he wouldn't want him around, why he wouldn't let him see him at work, normal couples do that but they weren't exactly normal, a abused boy and a boy who had only just started to learn how to feel, fell for each other, really you would think it would make them a perfect match but this was not true, they argued a lot over the silliest things and both of them lie to each other and everyone around them including to themselves but despite all this Cass loved Dean with all his heart. He love Dean more than anything in this world but why couldn't he get this constant fear of Dean doing something behind his back and that his where he remembered

'You know, you could always go there anyway…'

That is when he realized how right the demon was, how correct he was, he could and he would.


End file.
